


Hush, Hush

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Jack is kinky, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, god please never let sean find this lmao, still hate tagging smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "Dark/Jack where they're trying to fuck without anyone finding out so Dark's got his hand over Jack's mouth and Jack's trying so fucking hard not to moan but dammit it just feels so fucking g o o d"-AnonDark and Jack get it on in an empty meeting room while trying not to get caught.





	Hush, Hush

Dark and Jack weren’t dating.

Hell, Dark and Jack barely even  _ knew _ each other.

They’d met exactly twice, both times via Anti and his nonsense, and they hadn’t really done a whole lot of talking during that time. But there was one thing they appeared to have in common - they were both tired of Anti’s shit, and that alone was enough to convince them to trade phone numbers on the second meeting. To keep in touch about Anti and his bullshit, they said.

… That wasn’t all they ended up using the numbers for, Jack was a little ashamed to admit.

And that had started as an accident, actually, mostly on Jack’s part. He’d intended to send Dark a recent (taken that morning) picture of Anti so he’d know what to be on the lookout for while he was hunting around for him for some reason or another. Dark had asked what Anti was wearing so he could track him down. Jack was just trying to oblige the request.

But he’d accidentally sent a dick pic instead. Don’t ask how he managed that - he wasn’t sure either. It wasn’t that he hadn’t take a dick pic recently or anything, although that sounded weird to admit to, it was that he was  _ sure _ he’d clicked the picture of Anti from that morning, not the picture of his hard cock standing to attention, braced in his hand from a late-night internet chat the night before.

_ Dear God, _ he’d thought,  _ I’m dead meat. _

He immediately followed the text up with another that more or less said, “Shit, wrong picture, sorry, here’s the right one” and this time he double-checked to be sure he’d gotten Anti’s picture.

Dark hadn’t replied for a while. Then finally he’d replied with something along the lines of “It’s fine, thank you” and Jack thought that would be the end of it. It wasn’t. That night he got a text from Dark. He hesitated to read it, still somewhat scared for his life considering his blunder that afternoon. But he  _ did _ read it. First he checked the notification, though.

[11:46 PM] Media content in this message.

Oh boy.

He opened the message… And almost immediately went extremely red in the face.

It was a picture of Dark’s dick. Hard and flushed red at the tip. Held rather firmly in Dark’s hand. And, fuck, Jack didn’t usually get aroused  _ that _ fast but he felt his own cock twitch in his jeans at the sight. He couldn’t help it - his body could appreciate a good dick when he saw one.

Dark: [11:47 PM]  _ I thought it fair to share after this afternoon. Consider us even. _

Jack: [11:47 PM]  _ Holy shit. _

Jack: [11:47 PM]  _ Not what I was expecting when I got a text from you _

Jack: [11:47 PM]  _ sweet mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz you’re huge _

Dark: [11:48 PM]  _ I’m oddly flattered. _

Jack had to laugh to himself.

That was more or less the end of the conversation. Jack didn’t think it’d ever get brought up again.

It got brought up again.

And after a while they started exchanging dick pics and dirty banter more often than was necessarily healthy. Jack came thinking about Dark fucking him way more than he wanted to admit to. And to thinking about being on his knees sucking Dark’s cock.

So that was what had led to this, Jack was sure.

And “this” was Dark pressing him hard to the door of what appeared to be a meeting room, lips on his, thigh shoved between his so he could grind wantonly against it.

He’d accepted an invitation to come with Anti to some function or another with Dark and some others, and that had… Led to him talking to Dark. Which had led to their conversation turning toward the sort of escapades they got up to via text, making Jack turn very red in the face, and Dark had led him in here and pinned him to the door before Jack got too horny in front of the others. He was teased gently about how easily he got turned on, which he hadn’t minded, and had in fact returned, giving the growing tent in Dark’s pants a knowing look.

But, uh.

Yeah.

Now he was pinned to the door and Dark’s tongue was in his mouth and he tasted faintly of coffee and something minty that had Jack melting against the wood. He rutted against Dark’s leg without shame, low noises leaving his throat, and damn if the way Dark’s hands gripped his hips didn’t set his nerves alight.

He felt oversensitive and like his body was reacting far too strongly, but… It’d been a while since anyone else touched him even in a vaguely sexual manner and he found that no matter how often he masturbated, the experience with another person was always more intense, especially if he hadn’t had sex recently and all he’d been doing  was jerking off thinking about actual sex.

“You’re incredibly eager.” Dark informed him, pulling back, and he looked like he might be amused.

Jack gave him a slightly sheepish grin, “I tend to get like that when I’ve been thinking about something long enough.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

“Yeah,” No shame in that, he’d gotten off watching videos of Dark jerking off and sending his own. Of course he’d thought about them having sex. “Always figured you’d be a little more commandin’ than this, though.”

“Did you  _ want _ me to be commanding?” Dark raised a brow.

Jack shrugged.

Dark shook his head slightly and kissed him again, this time actively shifting his thigh against Jack’s erection. Jack moaned into his mouth, hands gripping at his shoulders, doing his best not to rumple the suit Dark wore but needing to hold on to  _ something. _ Dark growled softly after a moment, pulling him sharply away from the door and turning both of them, shoving Jack up against the edge of the conference table in the center of the room instead. He gasped softly, and then Dark’s hands were going for the zipper on his jacket, and his own were moving of their own accord to push Dark’s suit coat off of his shoulders.

Dark allowed it to slip off, tossing it a foot or so away, onto the edge of the table, and Jack flicked his jacket in more or less the same direction with much less care for whether it actually got there or not. If it hit the ground it wouldn’t be a crime. It was just a jacket.

“We’re going to have to be very quiet about this if we don’t want to be interrupted.” Dark pointed out, “Can you do that?”

“I can sure as fuck try.” Jack snorted.

Dark gave him a look that was somewhere between annoyed and amused. Jack recognized it as a look he’d given Anti several times, although it was far more on the amused side for Jack than it ever was for Anti. Seemed Dark liked him more. Jack could live with that, no problem.

“Out of curiosity, how offended would you be if I covered your mouth?” Dark raised a brow.

“Not at all. I mean, if we don’t want anyone to find out or interrupt us, we kinda gotta do whatever we gotta do, right?”

Dark hummed in reply to that, grinding his leg against Jack’s erection again and making him groan, hands immediately going to brace himself on the tabletop. He was kissing him again in an instant, lips firm and commanding and Jack knew very well that if he had shown any interest at all in anything more rough than this Dark would be doing it. Their little sext sessions had been primarily vanilla, all things considered, unless one counted Dark calling himself Master and Jack very easily rolling with it.

Jack was interested in rough, he’d admit, but he wasn’t sure how to say that.

“I’m going to ruin you.” Dark growled as he pulled away, “God  _ damn _ I am going to ruin you.”

Given the surprise on his face when Jack replied, “Please,” Dark hadn’t been expecting him to want that.

But given the way he immediately claimed his lips again, hands gripping his hips tightly, Dark was in no way opposed to giving Jack what he’d just been promised. Surprisingly sharp teeth scraped over a plump bottom lip, making Jack’s back arch slightly as he opened his mouth for Dark. Dark made a noise of approval, slipping his tongue in and quickly overpowering Jack’s own tongue and rumbling a low noise in reply to Jack’s small moan.

He pulled back from the kiss after a moment to breathe, leaving Jack panting. His lips moved to Jack’s jaw, kissing and nipping. Jack tilted his head back, both allowing and encouraging it. Dark chuckled, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh carefully. He clearly expected Jack to yelp or jump, because his hands tightened considerably on Jack’s hips. But Jack didn’t yelp - he moaned. And he didn’t jump. His hips bucked slightly in Dark’s hold.

What could Jack say? He was a sucker for pain.

“You make the prettiest noises,” Dark chuckled softly, “Too bad I won’t be able to listen to all of them today.”

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to hear them one day.” Jack assured him, struggling to rub himself against Dark’s thigh.

Fuck he was horny, now. Dammit, Dark.

“I’m sure I will.” Dark agreed, “Hold still, Seán, I don’t want you to cum too soon.”

Jack whined, but didn’t explicitly protest as he forced his hips to hold still. Dark rewarded him with another nip on the throat, this one a little harder than the last. And all Jack could think was,  _ fuck, _ what if he broke skin? What if he broke through with those sharp teeth of his and licked up the blood afterwards?

Jack wished he could say that the thought sobered him and made him want to take it a little slower, but, no, of course not. Instead it made his hips buck slightly and made a needy little whimper leave his throat. He could only hope that Dark wouldn’t take it as him being scared or in pain.

Dammit, it looked like he had.

He pulled back, face mildly concerned, only to be met with Jack’s furiously blushing face, bitten lip, and half-lidded eyes with pupils dilated enough his blue eyes almost looked black.

The concern faded into something else, a smug smirk coming onto his lips, “Oh, so you liked that, then?”

Jack swallowed, managing to nod somewhat sheepishly.

“Do you like pain, Jack?” Dark asked, voice low, hands squeezing his hips slightly.

He managed to choke out a quiet, “Yeah…”

Dark chuckled at him. He didn’t pursue it further, instead nipping at his chin, then trailing down again until he reached a good place - just over his pulse point. He bit down harder this time, making Jack gasp, then moan. His heart hammered in his chest more from the excitement of the possibility of Dark breaking skin than fear. And Dark didn’t question his racing heart, he just sucked on the spot he’d bitten. His hands went to Jack’s pants, rucking his shirt up high enough to get at the button and zipper and start pulling them down. Jack felt almost useless, admittedly, given he was just sort of standing there letting this happen.

When he moved to try and make use of himself, though, Dark growled into his neck and effectively convinced him to hold still. Dark made another little rumbling noise, this one more pleased, as he released Jack’s cock from his pants, and it didn’t exactly sound like a purr but Jack didn’t really have a better word for it. So Dark purred. And he grabbed Jack’s already mostly hard cock, giving it a couple quick strokes as if to reward him for his obedience.

“Just hold still and let me do the work.” Dark purred, nipping back up toward his chin. “Let me have control.”

“Okay,” Jack agreed breathlessly, tipping his head back a bit once more, bracing himself a little more firmly on the table.

He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations, though he kept enough presence of mind to keep himself from moaning too loudly. Not that that  _ should _ have been a concern he was having when all Dark was doing was chewing on him a little, but here he was.

But here he  _ fucking _ was.

Soon enough, Dark pulled away, reaching into one of his back pockets for something as he spoke. “Turn around.”

Jack obeyed, turning his back to him. He didn’t have to be told to spread his legs a little - he knew what Dark was doing. Dark made a little approving noise, and Jack heard him pop the cap on what was presumably a bottle of lube. Jack took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, forcing his body to relax. It was probably a good thing he’d invested in a particular toy recently to satisfy some of his needs and had therefore gotten pretty good at the whole “relaxing” thing.

Dark smeared some lube up against his hole with a slick finger, then slowly began to push said finger inside of him. He made a noise that made it sound like he was rather fascinated with how easily the digit made its entrance. Jack gave a breathless laugh in reply to the sound, rolling his hips back slightly.

“I take it you’re rather used to this, then?” Dark asked, and Jack could hear the eyebrow raise.

“Not gonna lie,” Jack replied, “I spend a good deal of our little ‘conversations’ sitting on a dildo.”

Dark chuckled at that. “Do you imagine it’s me?” He asked even as he began to thrust his finger.

“Yeah,” Jack admitted, lowering his upper half a bit and shifting his hips to give Dark better access, fighting not to moan at the feeling of having even just a finger in him.

Dark removed his finger just long enough to adjust so he could push in a second, making Jack groan softly. “What sorts of things do you imagine me doing to you?”

Well that was… Something of a loaded question.

Jack answered it anyway, “Depends on the ni- _ ight, _ honest- honestly.” Dammit, why did Dark have to have already found his prostate? “Mostly I tend- tend to imagine you pinnin’ me down ‘n-  _ fuck- _ havin’ yer way with me.”

“Oh?” Again with the goddamned  _ audible _ eyebrow raise.

He shrugged the best he could given his current position. “I have a thing for-  _ shit- _ bein’ controlled, sometimes.” He glanced over his shoulder, “Sexually, at least.”

“You’re more submissive than I was expecting, then.” Dark chuckled.

“That’s just ‘cuz yer hot and strong.” Jack dismissed, “If yeh were anybody else I’d- I’d be the one in control right now.”

“That’s sweet.” Dark teased.

“Just fuck me already.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“If you insist.” Dark seemed to shrug, removing his fingers. “If it hurts, though, it’s on you.”

“I can handle pain.” He huffed in reply.

He heard Dark’s pants unzipping and being shifted down out of the way, and then after a pause he was rubbing the tip against Jack’s entrance. Teasing. He pressed in just enough to make Jack groan, then withdrew with a filthy little chuckle. Jack found himself making a noise not unlike an annoyed growl, which Dark responded to with a much more threatening sounding one. The mixture of fear and arousal Jack felt at that was new and absolutely  _ intoxicating. _ He wanted more.

So he squirmed, trying to rock his hips back despite the awkward position, trying to get Dark inside him. He didn’t plan on actually managing it. He just wanted to make Dark growl at him again.

And he did, even as his hands moved to pin Jack’s hips to the table.

Jack gave a weak moan, his stomach going fluttery.

Thankfully, Dark didn’t comment on that bit, specifically. He just said, voice holding the edge of a growl, “Be a good boy for your master, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

Jack whined, feeling his face go red. Dark calling himself “Master” when they texted each other had always had that sort of effect, but in person… It was definitely much more intense, was all Jack was saying. And way more embarrassing. Especially given Dark being his master implied that Jack was either a pet or a servant.

He was leaning a little further toward pet, but he could definitely be wrong.

All that said, he didn’t try to move again, holding still despite both feeling a need to fidget and wanting to fidget to make Dark growl at him again.

“Very good.” Dark praised after he’d held still for what felt like several minutes, but likely wasn’t. “You want it, don’t you?”

Jack nodded rather enthusiastically.

A moment of hesitation… And then a sharp slap on his ass. Jack gasped.

“Use your words, pet.”

Oh shit. That was hot. That was  _ really _ hot. But it also made him turn red right down to his chest. He could feel it.

“Yes, master-” Jack managed to make himself say in spite of the rampant embarrassment he was feeling, “I want it. Please.”

Dark pressed in once more, again only pushing in far enough to make Jack groan before withdrawing. Jack whined, barely resisting the urge to struggle against Dark’s hold on his hips. His restraint was rewarded by Dark pushing in again, further this time. He withdrew again, regardless, but when Jack didn’t even whine at the loss he pushed back in.

“Good boy.” Dark praised softly, this time not pulling out all the way, “I think you deserve a reward for picking up on this so quickly.”

Jack felt himself perk up at that. Dark chuckled and rolled his hips, beginning to thrust into him. Jack moaned, even though he tried not to. It wasn’t too terribly loud, though, so he wasn’t incredibly worried about it.

“You like your reward, pet?”

“Yes, master.” It was easier to say this time, with Dark’s slow, deep thrusts distracting him from the embarrassment. “Thank you, master.”

Dark praised him again, speeding up a bit and shifting his hips for a better angle. Jack moaned immediately, louder than was necessarily safe given their current situation, only barely managing to cut himself off before he got too loud. Dark ignored the slipup for the time being, finally removing his grip from Jack’s hips so that he could steady himself without hurting him.

He shifted again, bracing himself with a hand at Jack’s side on the table, the other prepared to move to his mouth if Jack got too loud. Jack made a noise not unlike a whine, and Dark could see him pressing his lips together very tightly. Probably to avoid moaning.

Continuing to thrust at his current angle caused Jack to squeeze his eyes shut, hands clenching tightly, but he didn’t  _ seem _ like he was in any pain. Still, Dark thought it best to check in.

“Does it feel good, pet?”

Jack nodded instantly, managing to push out a reasonably quiet, “Yes, master,” a half-second later.

Suitably assured that he wasn’t hurting him, Dark pressed in harder, speeding his thrusts a bit. Jack’s immediate gasp and barely cut-off moan made Dark want to laugh at how loud the Irishman obviously wanted to be. But he didn’t.

Jack, through levels of restraint that he was pretty sure he deserved a fucking  _ medal _ for, managed not to actually let any moans escape. Yet. Dark made another of those pleased rumbles and snapped his hips forward a little more roughly, then just a little faster, slowly building up into  _ actually _ fucking Jack. And Jack progressively had more and more trouble keeping his noises in. Just as he lifted his own hand to try and cover his mouth, Dark’s larger hand covered it instead.

There was an edge of a growl in his voice when he said, directly into Jack’s ear, “I’m not even fucking you that hard and you’re already making so much noise.” And when Jack whined past his hand he said, “What would you do if  _ Mark _ heard you and walked in here, hm?”

_ Probably ask if he wants to join, _ Jack managed to think, somewhat sarcastically, before a sudden  _ hard _ thrust had him seeing stars and moaning wantonly into Dark’s hand.

“What would he think if he saw you under me, I wonder?” Dark purred out, “Would he be worried I was raping you? Or would he just think you’re a little cockslut?”

Jack  _ probably _ should have been horrified or offended by the scenarios Dark was suggesting, but… Well. He was already a little too in-the-moment to be concerned with being called a cockslut, and the idea of Mark barging in and fighting Dark off of him was a little too attractive to be bothered by.

He liked it when strong men fought over him, sue him.

Dark’s hand tightened on his hip and his thrusts came harder and faster, finally fucking him in earnest, and Jack was trying so fucking hard to contain his moans but he just. Couldn’t. It’d been too long and it felt too good. He couldn’t shut up.

Not surprising. He knew he was loud, both during sex and in everyday life.

“You want him to hear you, don’t you?” Dark growled, “You want someone to hear you and walk in.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it… Yeah. Jack would admit he _kind_ _of_ wanted that. He _kind of_ wanted someone to see this. Oh, man, he wondered if this room had cameras in it… His dick twitched with interest and he moaned, another weak and wanton sound.

“You  _ do.” _ Dark sounded somewhere between impressed and amused. “You  _ want _ someone to see you being held down and fucked.”

Unable to fight it, Jack managed a rather emphatic nod, dick twitching again. And Dark laughed, a deep,  _ terrifying _ noise that had Jack’s guts twisting with masochistic interest. And then the hand on Jack’s hip left moving away, and he wondered why until he heard the rustling of Dark reaching into one of his pockets.

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll ever show anybody this,” He said lowly, “But I’ll definitely be keeping it for myself. Give me a good show, Seán.”

He heard the telltale sound of a video recording beginning right as Dark sped his hips yet again. He moaned, loud even behind the gag of Dark’s hand, and pleasured tears built in his eyes because  _ fuck _ Dark was a walking fucking wet dream right now. His arms shook under him, struggling to hold him up under the onslaught, and he just couldn’t quiet the noises leaving his mouth.

“Look at the camera,” Dark ordered.

Jack obeyed the best he could, peering over his shoulder and into the phone camera, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he continued to moan into Dark’s hand. Being able to  _ see _ the camera pointing at him had his cock messily leaking precum and even more desperate-sounding moans leaving his mouth.

“You look so good like that, pet,” Dark praised, “Falling apart for me.  _ Just _ for me.”

Seán’s dick twitched again, muscles clenching involuntarily, and  _ holy shit _ how was he already so close? He let out this weak, high pitched whine that he hoped Dark understood. Dark didn’t ease up on him at all, though, so it was hard telling if he got the message or not. Jack’s eyes squeezed shut, forcing out further pleasured tears, forehead pinching from his attempts to hold himself together until he was given permission, because he was  _ sure _ Dark was into that.

Muscles fluttering around Dark’s cock rather sporadically, Jack tried and  _ tried _ to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Are you close, pet?” Dark purred out.

Jack managed another nod, casting a pleading look into the camera.

“Then cum.” Dark ordered, voice low and  _ dangerous _ again and  _ shit- _

Jack’s eyes squeezed shut again, arms going out from under him, and he was cumming, embarrassingly, onto the carpet beneath the conference table, with a high whine that likely would have been Dark’s name if he could have formed words. And Dark was crooning at him, telling him he was a good boy.

And then he was burying himself deep just as Jack’s body started to shake from overstimulation, cock jerking and twitching inside of him as he emptied his load. Jack’s muscles twitched around him and he purposely clenched down to milk the last of his release from him, making Dark groan softly.

He slowly pulled out after a moment, hand finally leaving Jack’s mouth and allowing his head to hit the table with a dull thump as he pulled back and, with his now free hand, pulled at one of his asscheeks to expose his twitching hole. Unable to resist, Jack let some of the cum in him leak out, knowing full well it would be caught on camera, because there was no way Dark had already ended the recording.

Dark released the cheek and landed a light, teasing smack on it that made Jack moan softly, and  _ then _ he heard Dark end the recording.

“We’ve made quite a mess,” Dark chuckled.

“Not my problem,” Jack managed to grumble, “Long as I can clean up before we get back to the others.”

“Can’t let you clean up,” Dark said, “But I can do this.”

There was some rustling again, and then something was being pushed into Jack. A plug. Lovely. He groaned softly at the feeling as he tried to straighten up.

“Please tell me this thing doesn’t vibrate,” He begged as he glanced back at Dark.

“It does not vibrate,” Dark assured him, reaching out to wipe his cheek. “Although that’s an idea to save for another time, certainly.”

Jack shivered at the implication this would happen again.

* * *

A week and a half later, he received a video attachment from Dark, and he’d never been so happy to be alone as he was when he opened it to find the shockingly steady and clear video of Dark pounding into him from behind.

Dark: [3:13 PM]  _ Look how cute you are under me. You ready for round two? _

Jack’s cock twitched in his jeans as he typed out a hasty affirmative.

_ God damn,  _ though. This man was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
